Magical Momoko
Magical Momoko is an original, famade Magical Girl series mainly created by Mirai Yume (or Yume), along with Heartiel for past character designs and Estel for some story ideas. It's the second series ever created by Yume and is a prequel to a series thought of in 2016 named 'Magical Ruby and Sapphire.' The first episode is planned to come out in 2019, and the whole series estimated to be from 2019-2022 or 2023. Summaryhttps://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hopefully_Precure?action=edit&section=1 Thousands of years ago, there was a magical dimension called the Hinansho. It looked like the human world, but filled with magic and many different creatures. It was home to a little fairy named Miyuki, who was sent down to the human’s dimension, Chikyu, to recruit magical girls of all kinds in order to save both dimensions from Kuroku, dark creatures who take over the human and fairy species. One day, she meets an 8th Grade Middle School student named Momoko Sakura, who attends Tokushu Middle School, along with her friend Nanami Minami. They are both two of the chosen magical girls in the area to fight Kuroku and bring peace to both universes. Charactershttps://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hopefully_Precure?action=edit&section=2 -'Momoko Sakura' CV: Loser VA Momoko Sakura is a hardworking, smart, diligent, and friendly girl who has loved magical girls for a long time. She and her friend Nanami Minami work together for writing their own magical girl series into a book. As a Magical Girl, Momoko mainly fights with her fists, good for close-range combat. She can also fly with a broomstick. She becomes a magical girl because she wants to protect the ones she loves. -'Nanami Minami' CV: saltylotus Nanami appears to be a calm, mature, and smart girl, but shes actually really clumsy and forgetful after awhile. She's always looked up to her friend Momoko, and has tried to become just like her, for shes more adventurous, responsible, and hardworking. Nanami also enjoys writing fanfictions and anime stories. As a Magical Girl, Nanami mainly fights with multiple swords, both good for close-range and long-ranged combat. She can also summon ribbons and fly with fairy wings. She becomes a magical girl because she wants to protect Momoko instead of Momoko protecting her. -'Hoshiko Aoi' CV: Emma A selfish, abrasive, and idol-obsessed girl who never runs out of energy, until Sarah stops her. Her #1 dream is to become a popular idol along with a partner, which is Sarah. Once you get to know her, she becomes very sweet, loving, and kind for awhile. As a Magical Girl, she fights with a magic bell (which she calls 'Jikanteido') that can stop time and start it again. -'Sarah Dalin' CV: Ashe Sarah is a serious but stubborn girl who finds it difficult to express her feelings, and especially barely gets along with Hoshiko. She originally comes from Switzerland, thus she knows the English, German and Italian languages, along with some French. She and Hoshiko are the only two members of the Idol Club, for everyone else had left due to lack of effort, so she and Hoshiko are both trying to become popular idols. As a Magical Girl, she too has a magical bell which can stop time, and is also nicknamed 'Jikanteido.' -'Naoto Akifumi' CV: TBA Naoto is a shy, awkward, and insecure boy who mostly just hangs around with Hanako and Kazuo, his childhood friends. He wants to talk with more people but is too scared too and is afraid that they might hurt him or hate him like past events. Like Hoshiko, he is obsessed with Idols, but however, he dislikes Hoshiko. He's also comfortable around Momoko. As a Magical Girl, he also fights with his fists for close-ranged combat, and can heal any wound quickly. -'Hanako Fukui' CV: Mirai Yume Hanako is an adventurous, silly, and outgoing girl who often tries to make others laugh, but fails. She is also a drama queen, but always tries to be in a good mood, while disliking her twin brother. She often teases Naoto in a friendly way, and tries to catch up with him whenever he talks about idols, even if she knows nothing about them. She also likes playing video games. As a Magical Girl, she mainly uses a large shield for offense or defense purpouses, and can fly with her bat-like wings. -'Kazuo Fukui' CV: TBA Kazuo is a quiet, mature, and reserved boy who doesn't talk much at all, but is also a sadist, and hates his twin sister Hanako. He's always confused whenever Naoto talks about idols, which is very often, but he tries to go with it and pretend he understands everything. As a Magical Girl, he fights with various guns, mainly being a Sniper Rifle good for long-ranged combat. -'Haruka Sessha' CV: SchürfWindra Haruka is always sleepy, but also friendly, kind, and always tries to help the best she can, but in the process of it always falls asleep. She is Momoko's cousin, so they live under the same roof but sleep in seperate rooms, because Momoko doesn't like her too much due to her always having to wake Haruka up and do everything for her. Haruka is a different kind of Magical Girl: She's a 'Dream Protector,' therefore, she protects the dreams of the people around the area as a Magical Girl, and defeats Kuroku within the bad dreams to give them happy endings. -'Mie Hoshi' CV: Cheiyun Mie is strong-willed, reserved, logical, and has qualities of a leader. Unlike the others, she goes to a middle school named 'Sonohoka.' She and Kotori attend that school. She doesn't want to be a magical girl, because "I'd rather not spend the rest of my life fighting these....'things.'" After awhile, she starts to regret it, because Kotori ends up being a Dream Protector Magical Girl and can't support her fully. -'Kotori Hayashi' CV: TBA Kotori is a very kind girl and a big-sister-like figure. She's always supportive, calm, and friendly with everyone, even if they dislike her. She and Mie have been friends attending the same schools ever since their early childhood. Like Haruka, she is a Dream Protector, so they often meet during their duties at night and work together. Hogo-Sha -'Miyuki' CV: Harmony Also known as a Guardian Fairy, or Hogo-Sha, Miyuki's duty on earth is to recruit Magical Girls to defeat Kuroku. She can change forms, one being a Magical Girl, or other various species. She also has siblings that were sent down on other parts of Earth and Chikyu. -'Mimi' CV: TBA Miyuki's youngest sibling, who is a 'Young Hogo-Sha.' She was sent down to the continent Australia to recruit Magical Girls. -'Yuyu' CV: TBA Miyuki's 2nd youngest sibling, and is also a 'Young Hogo-Sha.' She was sent down to the continents South America and Asia to recruit Magical Girls. -'Kiki' CV: TBA Miyuki's oldest sibling, and is a 'Full Hogo-Sha.' She was sent down to the continent Europe to recruit Magical Girls. Supporting Charactershttps://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Hopefully_Precure?action=edit&section=5 -'Rito' CV: TBA A boy who goes to Tokushu Middle School, and often randomly corrects the characters in their grammar, mathematical answers, assumptions, etc. He is considered annoying by everyone except for the Teacher and Sarah. '-Alto' CV: TBA The friend of Rito, and has a small interest of becoming a Magical Girl, while Rito opposes of it. Kuroku Kuroku are creatures of despair, jelousy, rebellion and selfishness, and they can take over anyone who has these feelings. They all have very different appearances and abilties based on the person they take over. The strongest Kuroku come from Magical Girls who have been taken over. They all surround themselves and the Magical Girls with a barrier called 'Seishin' which seperates that area from the real world, but however, if the Magical Girls are defeated or the Kuroku has saved up enough power, then they will be able to enter the real world, and cause destruction wherever it goes or curses. Magical Items The Hoseki Necklace (Jeweled Necklace) This magical necklace is given to magical girls in order to unlock their powers and abilities. Mankai Crystal (Full Bloom, Crystal) While transformed, Magical Girls can use the Mankai Crystal to gain more abilities, but can only be used as a last resort. Trivia *This series idea started around 2016, and the characters being finalized 10/27/18. *Hanako and Kazuo are based off Pokemon oc from around 2015-16. *Hoshiko often references popular japanese idol groups irl. *Kotori was originally a character from a Gachaverse series on Mirai Yume's channel, School Paradise, and made it into Magical Momoko due to a few decisions and popularity. *The series name has changed a total of 5-6 times. In order of change, it was Beautiful Pretty Cure, Magical Momoko, Sweet Sugar Soldiers, Sweet Sugar Rush, Sweet Sugar Stars, and finally being Magical Momoko once again, due to major series plot and genre changes and themes. *All of the characters were originally going to be in their 1st-2nd years of highschool, or in 10th-11th grades, but it changed to late Middle School on 10/20/18. *Sarah and Hoshiko are based off of the popular Love Live ship, NicoMaki. Category:2010-2019